


Embers

by comealonghutch



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Embers, F/M, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embers are hot. Sometimes even hotter than the fires that once created them. And even after they’ve been extinguished emit tons of heat. You better be careful, you wouldn’t want the fire to rekindle itself and start an inferno.</p><p>Or do you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

SOMETIMES I wonder why I end up in places like this. I'm surrounded by a sea of intoxicated bodies. I was invited to the club by my friend Jarod and now he's lost in the crowd with some woman. I wouldn't be surprised if they're in the bathroom doing it right now. I head to the bar to grab my third Jack and Coke. That's when I notice her across the way. 

Everleigh Carter.

Not a friend or a foe. Just someone I usually come into acquaintances with from time to time. Last I heard she was dating some guy named Jackson. I think, actually, I don't really care.

She is a top model at the J&J agency in downtown L.A. I always got a pretentious vibe from her so I tried to stay out of her way. That's why I don't understand when I start to walk in her direction. It must be the alcohol.

I see she's by herself and I get within ear shot, "Everleigh?" 

She turns her head and gives me a fake smile, "Josh."

"What're you doing here alone?" I ask, indifferent to her answer.

"Escape," she gives a one-word reply. Her head turns away from mine and looks around the place.

Now curious, I step into her field of vision, "Escape from what?"

"I think Jackson just broke up with me so I came here for a drink," she replied now looking into my eyes.

There was no sadness present in her pair of ocean blues. There was just a lightness. As if a weight had been lifted.

"All these beautiful, easy women in your presence. Why are you spending your precious time talking with me?" Everleigh asks. 

Before I can reply, she starts again, almost like nervous babbling, "I'm sure a lot of these girls would love to dance with you. Like… her!"

She points out someone in the crowd. I follow the direction of her finger and see a redhead in the tightest, skimpiest dress I'd ever seen. Not to mention, her limbs were flailing in every which direction imaginable. I felt bad for the guy she was currently grinding on.

"Really?" I avert my eyes and look back at Everleigh. "I don't think I can be seen with someone dancing so terribly."

She snorts, "You're really going to judge a girl based on her dancing skills. Are you that much better?"

She was getting sassier with me and I've got to admit, it kind of turned me on.

"I believe I am," I shoot back the rest of my drink and place my cup on the nearest flat surface before grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to prove it to you," I whispered in her ear huskily. When I moved my head back from hers slightly I could see the hesitant expression displayed on her face.

"No you're not," she tried to pry her now clammy hand from mine but I squeezed tighter.

"Just a dance," I begin to pull her towards the heated dance floor, "It's not like you've got something else better to do."

"Wow," Everleigh throws her head back in laughter. "You really know how to get the women."

She stops pulling away and allows me to lead her into the middle. I trust she's not going to bolt so I let go of her hand and move my palm to the small of her back. As we get to a good spot the song "Barbara Streisand" by Ducksauce comes on.

"I love this song!" she smiles, showing excitement for the first time. She starts to sway her hips and I move in closer to her. So close that I can feel the heat coming off her body. She places her arms around my neck and my heart reacts by beating faster. I touch her waist and my finger tips rest on the top of her ass. I was surprised when that gesture didn't get my face slapped.

I pull her in, our hips now touching. They roll in sync with each other. The hair raises on my arms at the electricity between us. Her head is turned to the side so I can't gage her mood. I wonder if she feels the same way.

Suddenly, someone backs into Everleigh and forces her to hold onto my chest.

"S-sorry," she stutters as she looks up at me. Our eyes meet and I watch as her pupils grow bigger. I take it as a sign and I move in. My lips find hers, my teeth latch onto her lower lip biting slightly. She bunches up my shirt in each of her hands and returns the kiss with more force. 

She breaks away before uttering, "Fuck."

I blink once and she's gone. I look around frantically in the crowd and can't find a trace of her. I run in the direction I assume she travelled in and touch the shoulder of someone I believe to be her.

It wasn't.

"Oops, sorry," I apologize. 

"Aren't you Josh Hutcherson?" the woman coos, touching my arm.

"Nope, not me," I lie, continuing forward.

The stranger scrunches her face suddenly uninterested in me. I do a quick lap of the club and find her no where. 

"Maybe she left," I thought to myself, so I went towards the exit. 

I leave the club and scope out the vicinity. I'm about to give up hope until I see her.

"Go home, Josh," Everleigh pleas as she poses against the brick wall outside the club. Even in her inebriated state she could be on the cover of any magazine.

"Come home with me," I try my best to make my voice sound like silk. I clench my jaw awaiting her response and she cocks an eyebrow. She looks around the building and at the faces in the crowds before pushing off the wall and coming towards me.

"Fine, Hutcherson," she whispers, shoving her index finger in my face, "But just tonight."

I internally fist pumped at my tiny victory.

My hand shoots up into the air and a cab comes to me within seconds. She shifts to one side of the car and I sit on the other. She stares out the window completely ignoring my presence. I have a sense that she's playing hard to get and I like it. Girls so easily come to me, but never push me away. I have to adjust the way I'm sitting as my grey slacks are becoming a little too tight in a certain area.

The taxi pulls up to my house and I'm thankful it got here so fast. I pay the driver and we walk up to my front door. The cab reverses down the driveway as I open the door. She steps in first and I quickly shut the door.

I grab her the arms and shove her against the back of the door. My hands find hers and I pin them to the cool wood. I put my face close to her but I don't go any farther. I want her to be the first one to act. I want the sexual tension between us to become too much that she has to strike first.

Everleigh's eyes go dark but I'm unsure if it's out of anger or desire. I decide to up my game and I press my hips onto hers. My growing erection now pressing on her inner thigh. I watch her eyelids close and her brows scrunch.

"Oh fuck it," she groans, placing a hand on both sides of my face and forcefully pulling me towards her. When our lips touch a fire ignites and I don't think anything can put it out.

"Unzip my dress," she growls. I grab her by the shoulders and flip her around so now her chest is pinned against the door. My hand grabs the shiny, metal tab and I pull it down in a rushed manner. I grab the fabric and push it down her toned body. She didn't wear a bra so the only fabric left was the lace from her thong.

"Shit, your body is hot," I moan, my lips finding the back of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. 

"Fuck me against this door," Everleigh instructed. "NOW!"

I wasted no time in undoing my belt and lowering my zipper. I pulled myself out of my briefs then proceeded to pull her underwear down. I stroked myself a couple times before teasing her entrance.

"NOW JOSH!" she yells and when she's done enunciating the "sh" in my name I jerk myself into her.

"Mmph," she moans. I buck into her fast. I press my now slick body up against her back, my mouth finding her ear. My teeth nibble on bottom of her ear lobe and her back arches in response.

"So fucking sexy," I groan in her ear.

I pull myself out of her so I don't cum too quickly. She turns around to say something about it but I place my palm over her mouth. Her tongue darts out trying to get me to let go but I don't give in. 

Her back is once again against the door. With one of my hands on her mouth I move my free fingers towards her centre. They glide along her slick folds before greedily plunging inwards. Everleigh's moans are muffled so I release my hand to hear the true sound.

"Fuck, Josh!" she cries. Hearing my name on her lips made me want to feel her lips on something else but I'll save that for another time. There's no way she's going to only want to do this once with me.

I can feel her body begin to tense and cry obscenities as she gave into her first release. My fingers doused in her moisture. I allow her to ride the waves of her orgasm before removing my fingers. Curious as to what she tasted like I inserted them in my mouth and sucked. 

Honey. 

She tasted like sweet honey. I couldn't wait to have more.

"I need you, like now," I groan against her lips as we furiously make out. She goes to turn around to press her chest against the door again but I stop her.

"Nuh-uh, there's a bedroom down the hall," I point it out and lead her there. As soon as she enters and gets close to the bed I take the opprotunity to push her down. Her body bounces and her tits flail. If I wasn't so horny I would've laughed at the sight.

She's on her back so I crawl onto of her. Her legs spread allowing me to get in-between. I inserted myself in her again this time with greater ease. Her body instantly accepted my size. I started slow then began to sped up. Her legs wrapped around my waist pulling her in close to me. Allowing me access to get deeper.

"You feel so good," I pant. I have to bunch up the sheets in my hand to keep myself in control for as long as I can.

"Look at me when you come," Everleigh demanded, noticing I was getting close to finishing. Her words must have struck something because after two more thrusts I was spilling into her. My release caused her to release as she clenched around my cock and milked me.

We never broke eye contact the entire moment. I felt connected to her now in more ways than one. there was no way I was going to let her go now. It's strange how the person you try to avoid ends up being the person you want by your side.

I pulled out and stretched for a couple sheets of tissues from the beside table to clean herself up. We lay in the afterglow for a short while before my need for the washroom outweighs my wanting to be beside her.

I leave her on the bed, breathing a little heavy with her body glistening in our sweat. I try and make my time in the bathroom as quick as possible to come back to enjoy the view.

But when I come back out she's no longer on the bed. I run downstairs and see that she had put on her dress and left. Leaving me standing there naked and dumbfounded.

One things for sure. This was only the beginning of Everleigh and I.


	2. Two

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT," I yell not caring if the neighbours hear me. 

Jackson had left "apology" roses resting against the front door to my apartment. I pick them up and bring them into the house. I place them on the counter unsure with what I want to do with them. I was absolutely certain that our last argument was going to be the end of our relationship. Neither of us are happy with each other anymore. I don't know why we're forcing it just because we've been together for so long.

My thumb begins to throb and I see that I have been pressing one of the thorns. A few droplets of blood escape from the small wound as I raise the digit to my mouth and suck.

"Fuck!" I mutter, as I release my finger.

What am I going to do?

My head begins to throb from the alcohol and over thinking possible outcomes so I call it a night.

\---

Beads of sweat form on Josh's forehead, a few landing on me. He's moving in and out of me so fast that I can't find the right words. All I can do is moan. I must sound annoying but I don't care. He's hitting all the right spots. My head moves from side to side from the pleasure. I rest my right cheek on the pillow and open my eyes. Josh's hands were in fists with clumps of the bedsheets within. His eyes are closing and I know he is close to coming and I am too. I'm ready for my release. 

"Look at me when you come," I demanded him. His eyes shot open and his mouth forms an "o". Two more pumps and I could feel him spilling inside me. The utter look of satisfaction sending me over the edge and joining him in oblivion.

\---

The beeping of my alarm startles me and I smack the off button. Bright rays of sunshine filter through the blinds in the tiny window of my bedroom. I rub the sleep from my eyes and feel an uncomfortable wetness in my panties. 

Fuck. Did I just get off from unconsciously replaying last night's sex romp with Josh? Who knew someone I found so unappealing and ordinary could have this effect on me.

I start my shower and finish off what "Dream Josh" had started before getting ready for the day. I had a modelling gig at noon and then I was going out to celebrate my twenty-fourth birthday. It wasn't until Wednesday but I like to have a birthday-week-extravaganza that spans two weekends.

I throw my damp hair up in bun and throw on some sweats. I was banking on today's shoot to give me killer hair and makeup and hopefully let me keep one of the outfits I'll be shot in. One of the many perks I love about my job.

I search through my cluttered handbag in search for the shooting address I wrote down on a scrap piece of paper. As soon as I started getting super frustrated I found it. I ran out the door and punch the address into my GPS.

The robotic male voice led me to a private property with a large pool surrounded by palm trees and luscious greens. 

"Wow," I gasp, exiting the car and walking up a large driveway.

An assistant meets me halfway and ushers me into hair and makeup. 

"You'll be doing a sexy bathing suit type spread today. But you'll be in a bodysuit. Don't freak out if you haven't shaved we've got wax strips and photoshop on hand. We want the lighting to be just right so we probably won't start shooting until four. That should give the staff plenty of time to doll you up," the shoot director's assistant informs me. "Any questions?"

"Can I keep said bodysuit?" I ask hopeful.

"I'll ask but I don't see why not," she replied, "I'll be back to get you when we're ready for you."

I give her a thankful smile and sit down in my designated chair. There's about five people crowded around me pulling on my hair or caking something on my skin whether it's makeup or wax strips. I try and keep myself distracted on my phone. I got a text from Jackson if I'd still like him to come to the club tonight. I told him only if he wanted to. If he doesn't show up then I know where I stand on his priority list.

It feels like an eternity goes by but I'm finally ready. They lead me to a spot and I do what I'm good at. Standing and looking pretty.

\---

I fix the fabric keeping my breasts in my shirt as the stares from drunken horny men make me regret wearing the bodysuit out tonight. I decided to pair it with a long flowy skirt and a pair of black pumps. Maybe I should've packed a blazer.

I pound back a few drinks and partake in a few dances with some of my friends. Jackson hasn't made an appearance making the first night of my birthday perfect. I become too hot and step out of the crowd to get some air. 

As I'm leaning against the wall I make eye contact with Josh from across the room. What in the world is he doing here? I had no intention of seeing him so soon after our rendezvous. As soon as he sees me he makes his way over. I try and walk away but he's too quick as he grabs me by the arm.

"I don't remember inviting you," I sneer, turning around to face him.

"I made a few calls," he replies, "I said I had to return something to you. They said you'd be here."

"And what is it that you must return?" I ask, curious. His eyes linger on my ample cleavage as his hand goes to the front pocket of his jeans, my eyes follow it's movement and I watch as he pulls out my black lace thong from last night from it.

Oh.

I go to grab it from his hand but he pulls it away and places it back in his pocket. My brows furrow at the action.

"Let me buy you a shot," he points to the bar, "A little birdy told me it was your birthday."

"It's not 'til Wednesday," I correct him but then smile, "I like tequila."

Josh licks his lips in response, "Me too."

His palm finds the small of my back as he leads me towards the bar. The bartender notices who he is and comes over right away. She turns on her charm and he works his back. I snort at the exchange. She hears it and gives me side eye, looking me over.

"Thanks baby!" I take one of the shots and move it towards me keeping eye contact with her. She rolls her eyes before walking away. 

"Jealousy I sense?" he comments.

"Not at all," I respond raising the shot glass. He raises his and we shoot them back. "Now hand them over," I stick my hand out.

"How 'bout a dance?" he propositioned placing his hand in mine, pulling me in.

The hairs on my arms raise at his touch. "Well, we know what dancing leads to," I play along.

Josh brings me in so our chests touch, his mouth at my ear, "So then why don't we cut to the chase and just get out of here?"

My legs tremble at the notion but I don't answer right away, hesitant. I don't want to lead him the wrong way but I don't want to deny myself another night of mind-blowing sex. Jackson never showed up so I have no reason to say no. He moves his head back to gauge my reaction so I give him a coy smile. 

"Your place or mine?"


	3. Three.

J.

TWO times. Two times we fucked. The second time better than the first. The attraction was definitely there. An electricity between us, drawing us into one another. The sight of her was unlike no other. Everyone else fades in comparison. She had this bad girl allure yet she could look so sweetly innocent. 

Everleigh was always on my mind. 

After sneaking out of her apartment the other night I vowed to give her some space. I didn't want to seem like some insane, douchebag stalker. So I decided, today, Wednesday, her birthday, I would make contact again.

Joanie, a friend working the scheduling at J&J, kindly let me know that Everleigh was in for a shoot that afternoon and gave me the address. That's when I plotted out my next move. 

What would a girl like that want for her birthday?

Diamond necklace? No, too extravagant.

Lingerie? Too forward.

Flowers? Perfect.

I fired up my iPhone and went in search for a delivery service. She didn't seem like a girl who would be into the traditional red roses by the way she flung the dozen roses she had on her counter the other night onto the floor. Therefore, I went with a bouquet of orchids. When asked to fill out what to put on the card I simply put: Happy Birthday E! - J

I hit send and a smug smile invaded my face. I'm totally getting under her skin. I check the time and realize I'm late for a meeting so I don my motorcycle helmet. I straddle over the seat of the bike, my inner thighs touching the leather cushion. I think of Everleigh straddling me and feel my face flush. I shake my head. 

Oh boy I've got it bad.

The meeting drags on for over an hour. Talking through budgets, scripts, money, scheduling. Everything I wasn't to keen on focusing on. My mind drifted constantly, always thinking of her.

The giant gasp that escapes from her mouth when I insert myself fully into her. How she demands me to do things cause she knows what she wants. How her tongue can expertly unman me. The saltiness of her skin as I sucked the base of her neck. How her body is always so wet and ready for me. The fact that her pussy tasted like honey. 

I can feel my pants tighten and I suddenly become aware of my surroundings. My cheeks heat up and to feels like the temperature in the room has been raised a few degrees.

"Everything alright?" my assistant, Gwen leans in and whispers as I nonchalantly rest my hands above my crotch.

All I do is nod.

I manage to pay attention the rest of the meeting. I felt my phone go off in my pocket but out of courtesy for those around me I ignored it. Pulling the device from my pocket I unlock the screen to see that I have a text from Joanie.

She's having a party at a karaoke bar downtown. Woody's. 8. 

I clear my throat. Looks like I might be singing tonight.

\---

I head to Woody's around nine - nine thirty after having a couple of shots of Bourbon at home. It's a few miles away from my house tucked into a little side street. As I enter I head straight for the bar taking a recently evacuated seat. My eyes scan the room in search of her and my mouth quickly dries up.

Her hair was curled but deliberately messy making her look freshly fucked. Eyes kohled and smokey. Her dress barely covered her ass and clinged perfectly around her curves. Her tits were slightly hidden through the lace detailing and tie. I wanted to walk right over there and rip it off her but I sadly refrained not wanting to ruin her night just yet.

"Drink, sir?" the bartender asked. He was male so I wasn't recognized. So rare now a days.

"Bourbon?" I ask hopeful.

"Coming right up," he replies, heading to the back wall with the vast selection of liquors. 

I turn my attention away from the wall and back to her. Her beautiful friends all crowding around her. They all must be models. My brain fills with the idea of a giant orgy featuring me, but I dismiss it as I'm given my drink.

"Thanks man," I thank him as I put down a bill, "No change."

I sip the Bourbon as I watch the small party. All cackling and having a good time. Wiping tears from there eyes and leaning on one another.

"Girls," I mutter to myself.

As my attention falters one of the women gets called up to sing. I think her names Jessica. She chose Shania Twain's classic, "Man I Feel Like a Woman." I brace myself for what I'm about to hear.

The instrumentals start up and few patrons begin to groove. When she opens her mouth the whole place looks at one another wide-eyed. It was quite possibly the worst rendition of the song I had ever heard. It sounded like a man getting punched in the balls and being told to sing real loudly. 

"Wooooo!" I holler as a joke in my slightly intoxicated state. When I glance in Everleigh's direction our eyes meet and she shakes her head side to side giving me a devilish grin.

Oh she wants me.

Her friends song ends and Everleigh's being called to go up next. 

"Another Bourbon," I snag the guys attention throwing down another bill. I need to prepare myself for what's about to go down. Her song choice is "Toxic" by Britney Spears. 

Oh boy.

I place my index fingers in my mouth and start whistling.

Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

She fans herself as she sings "warning" her eyes boring into me jolting my body with a weird electricity. Her voice low and sultry.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Her hips are swaying from side to side. I lick my lips as my eyes trace the movements. It feels like there is only the two of us in this bar. But other whistles from men shake that notion from my thoughts. 

Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now  
She finishes the song and places the mic back on the stand. She collects her clutch from a stool on the side and heads in my direction. My tongue moistens my lips once more as I take in her appearance.

"Quite the performance Miss Everleigh," my voice low, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh you know I don't want a drink, Hutcherson," her eyes narrow, her lips forming a smirk. 

"You going to thank me for the flowers?" I ask.

"Those were from you?" her eyes wide. 

I nod.

"Oh thank God!" she cries, "You signed it 'J' and I assumed Jackson and was like fuck does he not get a hint." Everleigh grabs the glass from my hand finishes my Bourbon. I cock an eyebrow at her and she grins back.

"Thanks for the flowers," she bites her lower lip. "Come with me."

She grabs my hand and weaves me through the crowd of people gathered around the stage. She finds the door to the maintenance closet and opens it pushing me inside. She finds the light on the wall and locks the door. It's a tiny closet that has a strange musk to it. There's a chair and a mop bucket.

"Sit," she orders.

"Yes ma'am," I mumble as I do what she says. She straddles me and it's ten times better than how I imagined. She slides herself along my stiffening member. Oh how I wished there was no material between us.

Our lips press onto each others hard as I reach up and cup her face. Her hands that were once on my shoulders are now travelling down my chest and stopping at my belly button. I groan wanting her to carry on. Her fingers undo the button and slowly lower the zipper. She lifts the waistband of my briefs up and down, releasing my cock. She squeezed gently at first and I could feel myself harden under her palms as she slid her hand from root to tip.

"Fuck," my voice is hoarse. My hands find their way to the bottom of her dress. I push aside her panties and rub my thumb along her slickness.

"Soaking wet," I comment, she slides her hands up and down faster. I push my middle finger inside her and her walls tense around me.

"Agh," she moans, stopping her ministrations. "Need you now."

She reaches for her clutch and produces a condom. She puts the foil packet between her teeth and rips the packaging open.

"I suck at putting these on," she admits. I'm thankful she didn't try. I squeeze the tip as I roll it onto my dick. She pulls her panties to the side and hovers over the tip before slamming down hard. She does that gasp I love and I moan at the sound.

She moved up and down getting deeper each time. She was so tight and I could feel my orgasm already building. The pad of thumb finds her clit and massages it in slow circles.

"Oh shit," she hissed, staring darkly into my eyes. With that, I watch her fall apart and feel her clench around me. I sense the end of her release and grabbed ahold of her hips. I held her hips up as I raised mine and pounded into her. My body temperature rising. My muscles tightening. Then in an instant I came.

"Everleigh," I pant. God she really needs a shorter name to moan. She presses her forehead to mine. Both of ours beaded with sweat. She raises herself off of me and puts her panties back the way they were. Then turns towards the door.

"Hey! Don't even think about opening that door!"

"Then hurry up and do up your pants. This closet is way too hot," her eyes not meeting mine.

I do as she says, quickly removing the condom and throwing it in the mop bucket. I button up my jeans and zip the fly up swiftly. 

She smiles and grabs the door handle, "Now about that drink."

She turns and smiles. My heart aches.

I'm in trouble.


	4. Four.

E.

"JOSH Hutcherson is requesting to come up," an assistant leans in and mutters in my ear.

"Is he now?" my tone amused. I do have a thirty minute lunch break coming up, we could have a little fun.

"Let him up," I wink to the assistant and she shakes her head. 

"I'll let him know."

Alessandra overhears the conversation and gives me side eye. She's got the hots for him. I could see her ears perk up just at his name. I'm curious to see her reaction when he walks into the room and comes to me. Her jealousy will be part of my foreplay.

The elevator pings and the grey metallic doors open. Josh calmly steps out holding a plastic bag for what I'm assuming is lunch. He searches the faces in the room giving a smile to those looking his way and acknowledging his presence. 

His eyes fix on mine and the air in the room stilled. He flashes a wide grin and my stomach flips. Damn, my body giving in to the charms of this man. I try and keep my cool not wanting to give him the upper hand. If he knew how I felt towards him he could ruin me. 

Josh strides over and a crowd of models steps aside to let him through.

"Hey," he flashes his pearly whites lifting up the bag, "I brought lunch. You hungry?"

"Not for lunch," I think to myself. "What'd you bring?"

"Chinese," Josh calmly replies, "You like Chinese right?"

"I like Chinese," Alessandra pipes in. I glare at her.

"Who doesn't like Chinese?" I turn to Josh touching his arm. "Let's go find a somewhere to eat this. Balcony?"

"Sure," Josh's palm finds the small of my back leading me towards the sliding glass door.

I turn to people in the room, "I'm taking my lunch, you guys know what jobs you have to do. If you think things will be good, feel free to take your lunch. I'll be back by 1."

"Wow," Josh whispers in the ear, "So demanding."

"Ha," I laugh as he slides open the glass door and shuts it behind us. We take a seat on the two loan chairs.

"So I thought you were just a model?" Josh asks.

"Just a model?" I fake being shocked, "Is that all you think I am?"

"No, no, no…" he tries to back track and I begin to laugh.

"Gotcha!"

I can see his chest deflate with relief.

"Modelling is my main gig, but I've been working behind the scenes. It's nice to work behind the camera you know?" I take the box of noodles from him.

"I know exactly what you mean," using our chopsticks we each fling a giant amount of noodles into our mouths.

"So why'd you bring me over some lunch?" I ask curious.

"I accidentally ordered too much and happened to be in the neighbourhood…," Josh's answer trails off. 

"Just so happened to be in the neighbourhood of where I was working in some unknown studio in the middle of nowhere," my voice sing songy.

His face flushes.

"Where are you getting your information from?" The idea coming to me. My eyes narrow, "Who do you know on the inside?" 

"I will never tell," he jokes.

I wonder who it is. Clearly someone at J&J is fixated with him and wants to give him whatever he asks for.

I finish my noodles and chuck the chopsticks into the thin paper container. Josh does the same leaning forward to grab mine to toss in the bag. Then he comes towards my chair and shoves me aside with his hip. 

"Hey," I grumble as he moves me aside. I accept his body on the chair. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. I'm hesitant to move in to his shoulder to snuggle but I do anyways. I'm afraid to get to close to him because I'm not ready for something this big.

We stay silent for a while just staring out at the L.A. skyline. His free hand touches my thigh and then begins to drift upwards. I'm lucky that our backs are to the window as his hand goes underneath my skirt. Goosebumps spread across my thighs waiting for his touch to travel further upwards. 

He must sense my need because his hand moves up and pulls aside my lace panties. I'm already wet waiting for his touch. His index finger lightly traces my needy, throbbing clit. 

"Hmm," I sound and Josh pulls me in tighter.

His finger leaves my clit and begins to graze over my folds. I shiver, sensitive to his touch already. Again, I curse my body for giving away how much I need him. I twist my head into his shoulder and bite down as his fingers move back up to my clit and make circles. He pinches the bundle of nerves between his fingertips and rolls it around. My hips rustled and moved up under his touch. Just as I feel myself reaching the brink of my orgasm he shoves two fingers into me. The forcefulness of his actions building a wave inside of me that slowly and joyfully crashes.

"Fuck, Josh," I whimper not wanting to draw any attention to us. He lets me ride the rest of the waves before removing his fingers. As I lie in Josh's embrace coming down from my high I glance at my watch and see that it's practically one. I had to go back to work.

"Shit, I'd love to repay and get you off but I need to get back to work," I tell him.

"You're in charge today," he mutters, "I'm sure they won't mind if you're a little late."

"Josh, I really can't," I start, "This is one of my first real shoots. I can't fuck this up."

"Fine," he returns, "You owe me."

"Alright," I reply getting up from the seat. He gets up with me. What's with keeping track of orgasms? I don't owe him anything.

"So should we exchange numbers so I don't have to stalk you?" he asks bluntly.

"I don't see why not," I cooly answer even though his change in attitude was pissing me off, "Hand me your phone." 

He hands me his cellphone and his home screen is a photo of his dog. My anger dissipating slightly. I punch in my number and hand it back over. 

"Don't you want mine?" he wonders.

"You'll just have to text me, but seriously Josh I need to get back to work. Thank you for this, for lunch, I'll get back to you."

I slide open the door and usher him through. The stares we get from others uneases me. I don't want others to think that I am easily overcome by an attractive man. I walk Josh through the room to the bank of elevators. I press the down button and the elevator comes quickly. 

Josh leans in and kisses my forehead before running into the car, "I'll call you!" He smoothly remarks as metal doors shut.

I walk back to the main shoot and begin to get everything back in motion.

J.

When the doors open on the main floor my mini high from lunch left a giant grin plastered on my face. I reach into my pocket to fire her a text when I realize that I left it upstairs. 

I smack the up button and await the arrival of the car. It gets there and takes me up to the fifth floor. The doors open and the area is frantic in motion with people moving equipment and carts of clothing swishing around. Wow, what a change in scenery after a few minutes.

I keep my back to the wall to not get in anyones way. I sneak out onto the balcony to grab my phone and when I come back I see a man cozying up to Everleigh. I stop, keeping my head down trying to overhear the conversation.

"What are you doing later?" the random guy asks.

"Nothing," she responds smiling at him, a smile that just a few minutes ago she gave to me.

"Want to meet up at the Bellroot at 8? Have a little dinner?" 

"Sure," she replies.

"It's a date," I hear the guy say. Ugh, what a prick. I find the stairwell and push the door open running down each floor. The exercise clouding my mind. If I had half a brain I would've stormed up to them smacked her ass and kissed her right there in front of him.

I know what I'm doing at eight tonight and I hope they don't mind if their menage a deux turns into a menage a trois.


	5. Five.

J.

It wasn’t as good as her hands. But it would have to do. My buddy in my pants has been begging to be touched since the balcony. I figured since I’m going to be crashing a date later tonight that I should be somewhat relaxed and showered. 

After stripping myself of my clothes I turn the nozzle of my glass shower, the cold water pouring, slowly heating. As it reached the ideal temperature I stepped in, the hot water cascading down my body.

"Mmm," I moan as the water washes away the day. I grip my cock in my hand and start to stroke it back and forth. Any pre-come washed away swiftly by the water. I steady myself on the tiled wall with my left hand and continue pumping myself. 

I imagine her hands getting me off. The sounds she would make as I fucked her hard. Her mouth wrapped around my dick. The tightness of her pussy.

My imagination and skilled movements make me come fast and hard. My semen spurting onto the sliding glass door of the shower. It slowly sliding down. I turn the nozzle of the shower to wash it away.

I can feel myself slowly relax, my cock now resting against my thigh. I scrub my body clean and shampoo my hair quickly not wanting to be in the steam filled chamber any longer.

—

At twenty to eight I hop into the car and head towards Bellroot. Bellroot was a little Italian place slightly outside of the city. I park my car two rows back from the front of the building and turn the car off. I sit in silence and wait for their arrival. Two minutes pass and I see Everleigh’s red Volkswagen pull into a vacant spot right by the door. She probably wants a quick getaway.

She steps out. Her hair flattened. Her dress long. She looks beautiful. The douche pulls in shortly after her in the row in front of me. When he sees her his face lights up just as mine did. 

"Hey," I hear him say.

"Hey James," she returns. "Ready for some food?"

"Yeah, let’s head in," his hand touches the small of her back and leads her to the entrance. My fist clenches at the sight. I wait five minutes before entering the restaurant. Ample time for them to be given a table and served some drinks. The hostess sees me and her bored expression suddenly changes.

"Hi, how are you? I’m Megan. For how many?" words continuing to spill out her mouth.

"I’m good… Megan," I speak as my eyes scan the room, they land on the happy couple sitting in a booth off to the side, "I see my friends. Thank you."

As I walk the aisle towards the booth I am grateful that Everleigh wasn’t facing my direction. I get to her booth and cooly slide in beside her. The expression on James’ face was priceless.

"Josh what are you doing here?" Everleigh demands, her tone clipped.

My hand moves under the table and lightly grazes her thigh. Goosebumps spread across her skin at my touch. 

"I felt like Italian. Came in here and saw you two. Figured you wouldn’t mind. It’s not like this is a date or anything, right?" I snort.

"Right, this doesn’t look like a date at all," James cuts in, motioning between the pair of them before taking a giant gulp of his wine.

The waitress sees me and comes over. “Can I get you anything?”

"Yeah, I’ll have a glass of what they’re having," she nods before heading back.

"Seriously, Josh," Everleigh looks at me, "You need to go."

"Aw, but I just got here," I whine. "I had so much fun at lunch today."

I bring my fingers to my nose and sniff loudly. Her eyes widen before smacking me.

"Get out of here!" her voice raises causing a table beside us to turn their heads.

"Seriously man, step away," James cuts in once more. She glares at me. The waitress comes back with the glass of wine and we all take the opportunity to take large sips.

The table is silent for a bit. Everleigh is the first one to speak.

"Well?" she motions to the door. I stand my ground and stay seated staring at the table. I can feel the two of them glaring at me. She nudges me to move out of the booth, "Can we go talk?"

"Sure, although I don’t think we’ll be talking all that much."

"NOW!" She’s pissed. It’s kind of hot.

I move out of the booth and we head to the exit. We step out the front doors and into the evening sun. The temperature is cool outside but my skin is blazing hot in anticipation for what’s about to go down.

"What the hell is this!?" she shouts. "How the hell did you know I was going to be here? What the fuck is wrong with you! You can’t just do shit like this Josh!"

"He’s not right for you, Ev, that guy’s a total prick. He doesn’t deserve you!" I yell back.

"Oh?" her eyebrow raises, "And you know what I deserve? Stalk me and get me off a handful of times and you know everything about me?" 

"Well, I think if I can know your body so well that I can get you off so easily that it gives me the upper hand," I answer truthfully.

"Ahh, good for you," she sarcastically replies clapping her hands.

"I’ve known you longer than this guy has!" I start defending myself.

"Yeah, we may have known each other longer but we never made the effort to be friends when in the same social settings. I would always accept the fact that you were there. I know you did the same."

"Come home with me, Ev," it sounds like I’m begging.

"You seriously think that I would go home with you?" she laughs.

"You owe me, remember?" God, I want to smack myself so badly for saying that right now.

"I owe you?" her eyes narrow, "I owe you nothing. Thanks for the fucks. Now you can go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone."

"I didn’t mean to say that!" I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Fuck, I’m sorry. I just. He’s not for you."

"Well he’s more for me than you are," her voice quiet, "Now please, go, whatever we had between us is over." 

"Don’t say that!" I beg.

"Goodbye, Joshua," she doesn’t look at me before she heads inside. Watching the back of her head walk away from me makes my heart feel like it fell into my stomach. My fingers graze through my hair as I shut my eyes and think. 

I need to get out of here.

I need to clear my head.

I need her back.


	6. Six.

E.

As dawn shines into my bedroom I feel extremely nauseated. This is the third time this week that I've awoken to this discomfort. I sit up in bed to grab the glass of water and I'm struck by dizziness. 

"This fucking sucks," I groan after taking a few large gulps. When I place the glass down on the nightstand I look at the digital clock. It's ten in the morning and I have to be at a shoot by noon. I catch up on the news on my iPad allowing some of the nausousness to subside. Once I'm sure the room wouldn't spin I turned off the device. I stepped into the shower and began to wash away this mornings discomfort. I'm dressed and out the door with twenty minutes to spare. I've got a bottle of water in the cup holder and a little baggy with mini crackers in the passenger seat.

Traffic is somewhat light so I make it to my destination on time. The shoot is on the rooftop of some fancy department store. Luckily, I'm behind the scenes today. I can bask in the sun and my off stomach won't be forced to be in some tight ass outfit. That's the last thing I need.

The shoot is nothing special. It's for an online women's clothing store. Some of the others were saying that two of these girls were big fashion icons on the internet. They made YouTube videos or something. I made a point to check them out later.

"Alright, we're going to take a short break," the head designer announces.

"Oh thank God," I mutter under my breath. 

"You alright?" Alex asks, overhearing.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine…" I hold my stomach as it grumbles. "Just feeling a little off this past week and a half. I feel like I'm getting the flu."

"You're not pregnant are you?" she shouts a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhh," I hush her, "No, no, no."

"What?" Alex laughs, "Just saying. I'm heading across the street to the deli. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks I'm fine," I force my lips to grin, "Have fun!"

She walks away and I find myself a little corner to rest in. I pull out some crackers from my purse and stare out across the LA skyline. 

There is no way I'm pregnant.

-

"That Josh guy is crazy," James said when I got back to the table.

"He just has a little crush. He thinks since he's a big actor he can get whatever he wants," I replied not wanting to talk about him anymore.

"More wine?" James raised his eyebrow.

"You read my mind," I pushed my wine glass forward.

The dinner was nice. Our conversation flowing without a hitch. It started with work but turned personal. He seems like a good guy. He grew up in a nice neighbourhood and has a few siblings. He went to a good college and was on their football team. I wondered how he ended up in the modelling industry but didn't feel like asking.

James paid for our meal and I thanked him. He held the door for me as we exited the building before he made his move.

"Listen, Everleigh, I know we took separate cars and all but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a few more drinks. The nights still a little early and we don't have to be at work until ten tomorrow."

I thought about his proposition. This started as what I thought was a friendly meal with a colleague but now I can see that he had different intentions. Well, since I turned Josh away I guess the next best thing is to move on, right? We weren't really a thing anyways.

"Yeah, sure, more wine sounds great," I replied smiling. "I'll follow you."

The ending of the night was no surprise. We both got a little too drunk and ended up naked in his bed. I don't remember the sex being too memorable. I just know that whatever James was doing, Josh could do it so much better.

-

J.

I've been out of town for the past few weeks. The little tiff I had with Everleigh set me off in a mood. I started with a mini vacation home in Kentucky and ended it with a few of my buds in a little rental outside of the city. 

I'm in town for less than twenty four hours when I get a text from Joanie that sends my pulse racing.

Looks like you might be facing the consequences of sticking your dick in someone without wrapping it up. Apparently Everleigh has been sick the past week or two. Shit dude.

No fucking way. I got her pregnant?! Fuck.

I never thought something like this would happen to me. I always see it happening to other people but never think of myself in their shoes. 

One night. 

One night I didn't put a condom on and now I might have to take care of a kid.

I'm twenty-three. I wasn't planning on kids until I was closer to thirty and was married for a couple of years. I wanted the child to be planned and a blessing and not some accident. 

I punch the leather cushion to my sofa a few times getting out some aggression. Everleigh must be terrified. I wonder if she slept with James the night of our fight. The thought making me feel overly disgusted. There's no way that dude would step up to the job. I got to go find her and let her know that I'll help. I grab my bike helmet and head towards her apartment complex. Her little red Volkswagen in her lot letting me know she's home. I knock a few times and she answers shortly thereafter.

"What part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand?" she barks.

"You're pregnant?" I ask ignoring her question.

"What? How the fuck? No I'm not fucking pregnant, Josh," the words kept spilling out of her bewildered mouth.

"But you've been feeling sick for weeks!" I say.

"I could just as easily be sick," she replies, her brows furrowing.

"Look, Ev, I know you're probably scared and your putting up some front to keep me away. But just know…"

"Josh, stop!" she can see where this is going.

"…Just know, that I will be there and I will help you... If it's mine."

"Thank you but I'm fine," she bites out but I can see her eyes get all glassy. 

I'm frustrated with her demeanour so I spit, "For God's sake, just take the test, Ev!" 

She doesn't say anything back she just stares at me. I want to touch her. Hug her. Hold her. But I don't. 

I give her a side grin before slowly walking back to my bike. I take the long way home. Letting my annoyance dissipate with the wind. I can feel my phone vibrate in my drawstring backpack and ignore it until I get home.

I park my bike in the garage and wipe the sweat from my forehead with my arm. I pull the strings from my bag and dig for my phone. Clicking the home screen I see that I have one missed alert from Everleigh Carter.

Not pregnant.


	7. Seven.

\- a month later -

E.

Today's the day of Jack and Norah's wedding. Josh and I sharing Norah as a mutual friend. I wonder if he got an invitation to the grande affair. The whole ordeal seemed very quick. The couple only being engaged for less than a year quickly pulled a wedding together within less than a months notice. I was lucky to get it off work. 

Their theme is something along the lines of "Down the Rabbit Hole". I have no idea what that entails so I stick with a bright red dress with a plunging neckline. It only goes down to my knees which will be good since it's an outdoor wedding. I don't understand the appeal of outdoor weddings. I mean, their nice and all, don't get me wrong, but all that planning that goes in for that one specific date. What if it rains? Super windy? A freaking hurricane?

I push the notions out of my head not wanting to jinx their day. Plus, I just spent a crapload of time on my hair and wouldn't want the efforts wasted by some precipitation. 

I call for a taxi to pick me up and check that my bright red lipstick hasn't smudged from this mornings cup of coffee. Picking up my small clutch bag from the entryway table I step out onto the small front porch and await for my ride.

The yellow vehicle comes somewhat on time and I get into the backseat. I don't know how solo taxi riders can sit in the passenger seat with the driver. It just gives me the heebie-jeebies. As the car moves forward into L.A. traffic I can feel my cellphone go off in my clutch so I pull it out.

(1) New Message from Josh Hutcherson

Curious I slide my thumb across the screen to unlock and view the message.

Hey you going to Jack and Norahs?

Well, that answers my question of whether or not he was invited. I stare at the screen for a moment before replying back:

I am. See you there.

I thought my short reply would end the conversation but he sends back:

Can't wait :)

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at his playfulness. After my little pregnancy scare Josh and I barely spoke to one another. James tried further advances at getting me to go out with him again but I just couldn't think of him that way. He was a nice guy but didn't do anything for me. I tried to be a friend but it just made things weird. Any interactions we had back at the agency was now awkward. 

I think deep down I was distancing myself from Josh because I had developed some feelings for him and I wasn't sure what those feelings were. The way that he was willing to step up if I was pregnant with his child was too much for me. I wanted to invite him in right then and there but I know the circumstances weren't ideal.

He must have some sort of feelings for me right? He would show up when I didn't mention where I was. Which was highly annoying but somewhat endearing. I could tolerate it up until his impromptu date crashing. 

The cab comes to a stop in front of a quaint botanical garden outside of the city and stops my overactive brain. It was so beautiful with all the flowers interlaced with the different shades of greens. Norah has really outdone herself this time.

I pay my fare with a small tip and get out. My skin is met with a warm, humid air and I'm already dreading sitting in the heat. I find the pathway and make my way to the first tent which holds a pre-ceremony cocktail and today's itinerary printed on off white card stock with red accents. I down my glass and head towards the seating for the ceremony. There's not assigned spot so I pick a seat off to the side near the middle. 

As I'm sitting taking in the decorations I can see in my peripheral that someone has sat down beside me.

"Come here often?" the deep voice asks and right off the bat I know it's Josh.

"Ha-ha," I fake laugh as I look up at him. It's been awhile. I forgot how good he looks. The music begins to start signalling the start of the wedding.

"Save me a dance," he whispers in my ear causing my cheeks to flush.

The wedding was beautiful. Not a dry eye around. The two of them wrote their own vows and it was clear that they truly loved each other greatly. I hope I find someone like that.

Guest are filing into a large tent so Josh and I do the same. The entrance contained a seating chart and they had put Josh and I beside each other.

"You know she did this to spite us," Josh laughs.

"Jokes on her," I return.

After dinner was underway the wedding party began their slew of speeches. The usual corny trying to embarrass the bride or groom or sweet messages of good luck. The best man stood and raised his glass to the happy couple telling the story of the first time Jack brought Norah around. It sent everyone in cahoots. When the laughter died down he ended his speech, "These two are a true example that once you find true love you don't give up on it even at times when it feels like you should."

I look up at Josh and we share a glance. His eyes softening as we share this brief moment. I wonder if the quote made him think of me. I thought about him.

The guests move to a separate tent where the couple shares their first dance. Everyone stares on in awe at their intimate moment. They then disperse and begin talking to family and friends. Norah catches my eye and sees Josh beside me raising her eyebrow. I give her a smile and she starts to walk our way. 

"Look at you two being friendly to one another," Norah grins looking between the two of us.

"What a beautiful wedding, Norah," I bring her in for a hug.

"Lucky guy," Josh pulls her in for an embrace as the two of us detach. 

"I know," she beams, "Who knew a girl like me could land a high class business broker?"

Our little moment with her gets interrupted by an older gentlemen requesting to dance with her, in which she accepts.

"You two should join us out there," she hollers behind her.

I nudge Josh with my shoulder, "You did tell me to save you a dance."

He puts his palm face up in front of me and I place my hand in his as he leads us out into the dance floor. We find a spot off to the side as I place my hands on his shoulder, his hands on my waist. The slow music causing us to sway slowly in circles as our bodies come in close proximity. 

I can feel the electricity between us pulling in to one another.

"Look," Josh starts his mouth near my ear, "I know whatever we were doing kind of ended weird but I… I was wondering if I could take you out on a real date."

I move my head back shocked at his question, scanning his eyes looking for any sign of distrust but found none.

"I would like that," I return.

\- two days later - 

I sit on the front porch all dressed up for a night out with Josh. He asked me on a real date and we decided we wanted to do it sooner rather than later. The two of us not wanting to spend anymore time apart. He said he'd come pick me up at seven and it's now seven thirty. I sigh staring out in front of me constantly checking my phone. There's never anything there. 

I hope he's okay. My mind now wandering to terrible places. Another hall hour goes by and still no word from him. I send him a quick message and continue to wait on my stool. The sun begins to set causing the air to chill. Goosebumps now spreading across my skin. I stay out as long as I can stand it but eventually I go back into my apartment. 

I don't know when but I fall asleep on my couch.

Josh stood me up.


	8. Eight.

J.

\- one month later - 

Dude come on. Your presence will drive the chicks wild. 

My phone lights up from a text message from my buddy Matt as I mindlessly watch two rabbits frolic in the backyard. Apparently there's a party going on in town that he was invited to. I wasn't invited but I never have problems getting in anywhere. I have nothing better to do tonight so I decide it's in my best interest to have a night out. 

Fine but pick me up on your way.

Can't deny the ladies, he replies quickly thereafter.

I've spent the past couple of weeks mulling in my self misery. Seeing the look of adoration for me in Everleigh's eyes caused an impulse decision on my part to ask her out on a date. It was stupid. We were at a wedding and surrounded by happy couples. Of course, I pictured us in their places and wanted every minute of it. 

A couple days later I realized that I couldn't go through with it and I didn't know how to tell her. I rather she take me for a heartless asshole than know the true reason behind my madness.

Was I in love with her? I think so. But I couldn't see myself committing to her and her only just yet. I know it was just going to be one date but the fact that I chose the words "real date" made it seem too official. I freaked out. I stood her up. I never called. I never texted. 

And I still haven't.

I jump in the shower and begin to get ready for tonight. As I'm towelling off my naked self I open the top drawer of my dresser in search of clean briefs. I grab any old pair when something red attracts my eyes. My fingers grab the unknown object and pull it out slowly. 

A red thong. 

I bunch up the small lacy article of clothing and toss it into the bin beside my night table as horrible memories creep into my vision. Every other night there would be a different girl in my bed. I couldn't tell you any of their names. They all just kind of blended together. I wouldn't be surprised if I banged one of them more than once. My disgusting way of getting over Everleigh. To tell you the truth, I don't think it worked.

A knock at the door pulls me from a terrifying memory of a blonde trying to tie me and I quickly finish putting on clothes before answering the door.

"Dude, were you jerkin' it? You look flush," Matt sneers as he lets himself in.

"No. Fuck off," I return before adding, "I was watching Cops."

Matt snickers before helping himself to a beer.

That bastard.

\---

The parties in full swing by the time Matt and I make it there. It's some dark and dingy club in the centre of the city. As soon as we walked in we were met with a stale heat that made the humidity of the outdoors comforting. I had an awkward run in with a girl I supposedly hooked up with. She was drunk so she didn't take it too harshly when I told her I didn't remember her. 

Thank God.

Their are models grinding up on other models or men lucky enough to catch their attention. Matt's made quite a few attempts at snagging a lady but all end poorly. We're heading to the bar for another round of drinks when I hear a laugh so familiar. 

So natural. 

So adorable. 

I turn my head and suddenly I want to be sick.

There behind me was Everleigh with her arm wrapped around another man. Another beau perhaps? He looked strange in my opinion but Ev doesn't give that laugh to just anyone. 

Before her laugh ends her eyes gaze in my direction and link with mine. Immediately I regret every fuck with every girl I had in the past thirty something days. I regret not showing up at her doorstep that night. I regret not contacting, not apologizing, not making the effort.

The way she looked at me. She was hurt. She was disgusted by me. She had no intention of even seeing me again. My presence catching her off guard. I start to head in her direction but Matt stops me by pulling me back by the arm.

"That's not the move, bro."

He's right. Last time she was with another man I completely fucked it up for her. I should just let her be happy.

More and more rounds are consumed. I partook in a dance or two with ladies but never took it too far. Carefully taking the dances as an opportunity to glance at Everleigh. She seemed lively with this guy. A side of her I'd rarely get to see with us always arguing or fucking. Never having a decent conversation. 

I finish the dregs of my beer and head over to bar for another. As I'm waiting for the bartender to notice me a female weasels her way in beside me. The floral scent fills my nostrils and I immediately know I'm beside Everleigh. I turn my head slowly just incase it's a dream.

"Hey," I start.

"Hey," she returns barely making eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry," I apologize knowing it's not enough.

The bartender walks over and asks me for my order, "I'll have a beer and whatever she wants," I motion to Everleigh.

"Thanks Josh, but this in no way is going to make up for standing me up."

"I know. I regret it. I'm sorry. I was scared," I stop their not wanting to give too much away. She just stares at my eyes, her pupils dancing back and forth trying to read my mind.

"Who're you with?" I ask.

"I bet you've been waiting to ask me that all night," she snorts as she grabs her drink off the bar.

"You're right," I reply quickly hoping she'll continue.

"It's just a friend. We've been on a few dates," she takes a sip.

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to give it to me anyways."

"I don't think he's right for you. I know you may think he is. I can tell by the way you were acting that you're comfortable with him. But just… be careful okay?" I speak my mind truthfully.

"And who do you think is right for me?" Her eyes widen, "You?"

I don't say it out loud but I gently nod my head 'yes'.

"If you're so sure then tell me how you really feel about me."

I purse my lips and inhale deeply through my nose. Then open my mouth, "I…"

I can see her eyes get glassy as my mouth forms a firm line after uttering the one syllable.

"You can't can you?" she sighs, staring up at me.

I stay silent as I watch Everleigh walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

E.

I thought seeing Josh with the dreaded Alessandra was going to send me over the edge. A few days after the party debacle he showed up out of the blue at the agency. I gave him a dirty look as he walked in the building but then got super confused when I realized he wasn't walking in my direction. He was walking towards Alessandra. As he met with her the pair of them looked back at me to gauge my reaction. And I gave it alright. It was like the stink eye but worse.

All Alessandra did was roll her eyes and wrap her arms around him. He was supposed to be mine.This back and forth "I'm really into you but I don't want to be with you" crap from both parties is getting stale. We're doing this to egg the other on.

As I let the two walk off into the sunset with one another my personal assistant rushes to me with a card in her hand. She doesn't look like her cheery self as she hands off the paper. She looks to the floor and backs away slowly.

Confused, I slowly turn the paper over to read the message and when I do I automatically scour the room for Josh. 

Where did he go?

I catch sight of him in the corner laughing and I make my way over there as fast as I can.

"Josh can I speak with you for a second?" I ask, my voice starting to crack.

"What's wrong Everleigh, jealous I got what you couldn't?" Alessandra spat with an evil grin.

"No, I'm not," I snap back. I turn to him and hand the card over to him to read. The atmosphere in the room changing drastically for the two of us.

"We… we gotta go," Josh mumbles grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging me towards the elevator bank. Alessandra is yelling something at us but we don't care. We stand silently in the metal contraption and don't make a sound until we get into my car.

"I can't believe Norah's dead."

\---

The funeral happened three days later. I was given the week off to mourn and come to terms with the suddenness of it all. Josh and I spent the time together. I crashed in the guest room of his large house. The two of us not wanting to be alone.

Norah had died of a brain aneurysm. Scary those buggers can be. They sneak up and destroy the most unsuspecting people. At least she died quickly. She didn't suffer. That's all one can ask from death. 

The funeral was exactly how Norah would have wanted it to be. Simple but with a slight hint of extravagance. There was not a dry eye in the building from the visitation to the ceremony. Jack, her husband of just a few short months, now a widow, made the most beautiful speech. It was heartbreaking to watch and I knew he wasn't going to take her death well. I made a mental note to check in on him frequently in the next coming weeks. Norah would've wanted that. She would want to know that he's okay and I know she'd be watching me from above.

Josh, too, wasn't taking it too well.

He had dated Norah a few years ago but she broke it off with him. From what I hear, Josh was too serious about the relationship and Norah wasn't ready for such a big commitment. She felt that the two of them would be better as friends than lovers. Josh agreed but we knew he wanted more. 

We get home from the funeral just as the last light of sun drops behind the horizon. We kick off our shoes then take a seat on the couch beside one another. It doesn't take long for Josh to break down into a fit of sobs.

"I'm sorry," he babbles, "She didn't pick me and she wasn't mine to lose. I shouldn't be this upset."

"You have every right to be upset," I rub circles along his back. 

He calms down and rests his head in the crook of my neck. My right arm draping around his shoulders and my fingers finding their way into his hair. I turn my head in towards him then kiss his forehead.

Josh sits upright and we share a glance. His eyes then drift down to my lips and I know what his intentions are before he acts. I shut my eyes and welcome his lips to mine. 

Our kiss starts off slow then gradually becomes more passionate. I know this is not the time or the place for this to be happening. I know Josh wanted to feel something other than sadness. He wanted a distraction and to be completely honest I agreed with him.

As we kiss my fingers go to the buttons of his shirt and undo them one by one. I grab the collar of his jacket and slide it off his shoulders. Josh helps as I try to shimmy the rest off of him. The same thing happens with his shirt. His hands then go to his belt and I can hear him unbuckle the leather strap. His finger finds the metal tab and you can hear the zipper lower.

He then starts kissing me more forcefully moving me backwards. I give in and soon enough I'm on my back. I grab the bottom on my dress and lift it up to my hips exposing my panties. Josh pulls them aside his finger tracing my slit making sure I was wet. And I was.

Clutching the arm rest I position my hips and Josh now on top of me grabs hold of his dick and inserts himself, pushing my panties aside. I keep holding on to the arm rest as he thrusts in and out. We stay in missionary the whole time. The whole ordeal only lasting five minutes. When we both climax Josh collapses on top of me. I wrap my arms around him a drag my fingers up and down his back sometimes stopping to scratch his head. 

"Why are you being so nice to me after the way I treated you? Why are you doing this?" Josh questions after a short time passes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, his questions confusing me.

"I seem to get your hopes up and then take it all away. Your eyes light up and I quickly snatch your happiness away. I've stood you up. I've crashed one of your dates. I fucking dropped into your work the other day and latched onto Alessandra. And now you're here comforting me. We shouldn't have done this. I don't deserve this."

We lie in silence for a bit as I formulate the best way to answer him. My hands still on his back moving up and down.

"Yes. You've really dropped the ball the past few months. To be fair, I kind of have too. After leading you on I went on a date with another guy. I had a pregnancy scare and you stepped up to the plate not knowing who's it was. I quickly shoved you away. And I was really fucking irked when you showed up and went straight to Alessandra the other day. No matter how mad I was at you at the time I secretly hoped that you were there for me. It's like we're chasing each other in the worst way possible, isn't it? Always making the other one miserable as soon as the two of us get a bit of happiness. 

"You ask me why I am being so nice to you. Isn't that what two friends do to one another. Push aside any negative memories or arguments and help each other through their time of need. We both lost a friend, Josh. We both need each other."

I stop talking and think if I should say the next words that are itching to come out of my mouth and I didn't realize what they were until I let them go, "I care about you. I love you."

Josh rises and pushes himself to an upright position staring at me with such misery, "How can you be in love with this?" and proceeds to get up from the couch and escape to his bedroom.

I let him go and stare blankly at the wall for some time. Without realizing it I make my way upstairs and enter Josh's room. He's on his side with his back to the doorway. I crawl in beside him and wrap my arm around his chest. I hear him whimper and sniffle. 

"You wouldn't want me like this."


End file.
